


Pinky Promise

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Come play?, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe even the devil won't want me after this, Ran away with the tags again, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, There's some baking, Underage - Freeform, definitely going to hell, i'll stop now, porn with minimal plot, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> In the back of his mind, Harry knew it was wrong to seduce his 10 year old brother, but the way Louis had begun to squirm under him as his mouth got closer and closer to his ‘private parts’, made it feel so right. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Basically, Harry (16) fantasises about fucking his brother, Louis (10). And, one day, they do.</p>
<p>(Translated <a href="http://http://ficbook.net/readfic/1780448"> here</a> into Russian)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours whilst hyped up on caffeine at 3:30 in the morning. HAHAHA!

Harry’s fingers slid up the soft skin of Louis thighs. The boy stared up at him with big blue eyes, whimpering under him as Harry’s thumb reached the elastic of his small briefs. His little hands lay uselessly on his stomach, watching carefully as Harry slowly lent down and place a warm kiss just above his knee, his thumb slipping under the thin material of his underwear. Harry listened to the sweet hitch of his little brother’s breath as he shifted his head further down, placing a new open-mouthed kiss on the pale flesh of Louis’ thigh. In the back of his mind, Harry knew it was wrong to seduce his 10 year old brother, but the way Louis had begun to squirm under him as his mouth got closer and closer to his ‘private parts’, made it feel so right. 

Harry slid his large hands under Louis’ bum, pulling the elastic of his light blue briefs over the swell of his cheeks, purposely breathing hotly over the small boy’s clothed erection. Louis made a whining sound at the back of his throat when he felt Harry’s burning mouth trail along the length of his penis, the sound itself making Harry’s boxers tighten. Having decided he’d teased the boy enough, Harry finally pulled his underwear over his legs, sitting back on his haunches and watching at Louis’ bare legs fell to either side of Harry’s knees, his small erection laying hard against his stomach. Harry had to hold back a groan at the sight of his younger brother’s hard-on, dipping back down and sucking the tip into his mouth. 

Louis’ eyes widened almost comically, and Harry would have laughed if he hadn’t been so turned on by the way the boy couldn’t help but thrust back into his mouth. Harry swallowed down Louis’ cock, his nose coming in contact with the hairless base of his shaft before sliding back up again. Louis’ back arched as Harry mouth descended down, his little hand clawing at his brother’s hair, searching for anything to hold onto. Without taking his mouth from Louis, Harry hooked the little boy’s legs over his shoulders, one hand moving down to massage at his testicles while his other hand moved up to his mouth. Harry pushed two of his fingers past Louis’ lips, the younger boy biting down slightly when his tip hit the back of Harry’s throat. 

Once his fingers had a liberal amount of saliva, Harry pulled his hand from Louis’ mouth and bought it back down to the boy’s bum, sliding his fingers through the crevice in search of his puckered entrance. Louis’ pants began to fill Harry’s ears as his index finger circled over his hole. Harry had to concentrate on keeping his mouth moving as his gently dipped the tip of his finger past the ring of muscles and into the velvety heat. He barely got down to the first knuckle before Louis was coming suddenly in his mouth, eyes wide and lips parted, fingernails scratching desperately at Harry’s scalp. Harry swallowed it down greedily, savoring the salty taste on his tongue.

“Harry, wake up!” And, suddenly, it was gone. Harry’s eyes flew open, the bright morning light of his room assaulting his vision and making him squint. Louis stood at the door of his bedroom, still dressed in his pajamas and holding a ceramic mug. Harry rubbed a hand over his face as Louis took an attentive step inside the room; careful not to spill whatever it was in the cup. It wasn’t the first time Harry had dreamt of Louis in a sexual way, and, judging but the stiff tent in his boxers, he doubted it would be the last. But it wasn’t like he was some weird pedophile who got off thinking about children; the only kid Harry had ever thought of in any sort of sexual way was his younger brother. And, he didn’t know if that made the situation better or worse. With his hand still over his face, Harry couldn’t see, but could hear as Louis placed the mug down on his bedside table and it was hardly a second later before his small body was crashing on top of him. 

“Wake up, wake up, wake up!” Louis giggled, his small thighs resting on either side of Harry’s douvet-covered hips, basically sitting on Harry’s raging hard dick. Harry eyes widened in panic as Louis’ face scrunched up in confusion at the feel of something hard under his bum. “What’s this?” He asked innocently, wiggling his hips over Harry’s crotch. That was enough to make Harry come, groaning deeply and gripping tightly to Louis’ thighs, rotating his hips up to meet Louis’ one last time before he was spilling into his boxer shorts. “Oh! I’m sorry, Harry! Did I hurt you?” Louis asked genuinely concerned that he’d hurt his older brother.

“No, baby. I’m okay.” Harry replied a little breathlessly, releasing his tight grip from Louis’ legs, afraid that he might leave bruises, and pulling Louis down on top of him and into a cuddle. “Is Mum home?” He asked, distractedly stroking Louis’ soft hair and enjoying the warm weight of his body on his chest.

“No, she left for work already. Told me to bring you that,” He waved over at the porcelain mug, “and that I had to wake you up so you would help me get ready for school.” Harry pulled his arm over Louis’ head to see the time, trying to ignore the uncomfortably sticky patch in his boxers. Harry sat up and crossed his legs, Louis’ bum being cradled in his lap and his legs hooking around Harry’s back, his head still pressed to his brother’s chest. 

“Well, I think we should ditch school today.” Harry said as casually as one would say that the sky is blue. He heard Louis gasp and a second later he was pushing himself back from Harry,

“But, we’ll get in trouble!” Louis looked into Harry’s sleepy eyes with wide blue ones of his own. 

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” Harry whispered back almost conspiringly. He watched as Louis’ face twisted in concentration and suddenly his small hand appeared in front of Harry’s face. 

“Pinky promise?” All of his fingers were balled into a fist, except for his little finger which he held up proudly. Harry could tell his little brother was very serious and would probably get upset if Harry laughed at him so, suppressing his smile, Harry hooked his finger around Louis’.

“Promise.”  
Harry had managed to convince Louis to go and get changed out of his pajamas, giving him enough time to make a quick dash to the bathroom. He stripped off his soiled boxers and threw them into the laundry basket before jumping into the warm shower. He pumped his already semi-hard dick to the image of Louis’ small hands wrapped around his erection and bright blue eyes shining with tears as his dick hit the back of his throat. Harry came with a low grunt of Louis’ name. He really needed to get this under control. 

When he was out of the shower and dressed in a plain black t-shirt and a pair of old fraying jeans, Harry trotted down the stairs to see Louis sitting on the couch eating a bowl of sugary cereal. He had to bite his lip and internally scold himself for being mesmerized by some milk dribbled down his brother’s chin. Shaking his head, Harry quickly walked past Louis, not without ruffling his hair, and straight into the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and putting away the box of cereal Louis left out. 

“Hey, Lou.” The boy looked over the back of the couch to see Harry pulling a bag of flour out of one of the top cupboards in the kitchen. “I was thinking of doing some baking. Wanna help?” Louis was quickly on his feet. He dropped his bowl in the sink before running over to Harry’s side. 

Harry lifted his little brother up from under his arms and placed him on the counter, hit small feet swaying back and forth. 

“So, what are we making?” Louis asked craning his neck to see the ingredients Harry was pulling out of numerous cupboards.

“Cupcakes?” Harry suggested, walking back over to Louis and placing everything down on the bench. Louis nodded enthusiastically, “Do you want to measure out the flour?” Louis nodded again and Harry handed him the bag of flour, he turned to get a measuring cup when he felt something hit his back. Harry swiveled around back in time to get a handful of flour in his face. Louis erupted in giggles and Harry huffed, a small puff of powder falling from his lips. 

Louis laughed harder, diving his hand into the bag and throwing another handful at Harry’s shirt. Harry watched as his black shirt turned white, Louis almost shaking with laughter. Keeping his face serious, Harry took two long strides and he was suddenly in between Louis’ knees, staring down at his little brother who trying to recapture his breath. Without Louis noticing, Harry reached for one of the eggs that were sitting on the bench, watching with intense eyes and Louis’ face was finally able to meet his. The younger boy opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Harry cracked the egg against the side of his face. Yoke dripped down his cheek and onto his shoulder, Louis’ face still painted with shock. He reacted quicker than Harry thought he would, crushing his own egg against Harry’s chest while the older boy was still laughing. The egg mixed with the flour, creating a sticky and heavy substance on his shirt. 

“Ew!” Harry remarked, examining his shirt while Louis sat on the bench smiling smugly. Harry pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it to the floor, not missing the way Louis’ eyes traveled down his torso, making it suddenly hard to breathe. “Right. So… um. Cupcakes.” Harry handed Louis a damp cloth the clean off the egg with, and grabbed the mixing bowl, adding all the ingredients. He gave the bowl to Louis along with a mixing spoon, watching fondly as Louis stuck out his tongue in concentration, mixing with all his strength. The older boy left Louis to turn on the oven, but when he retuned, his little brother looked more that a little guilty. 

“What did you do?” Harry asked knowingly, Louis eyes widening with surprise.

“Nothing!” He blushed. Harry frowned at him, then he saw it. A small drop of yellow batter clinging to the side of Louis’ thin and perfect lips. Smirking, Harry walked back over to his brother,

“Really? What’s this, then?” Harry stuck out his tongue and licked over the small smudge of better, very aware that it was on Louis’ mouth. Louis giggled and tried to push Harry away, his small hands feeling extra hot against Harry’s naked chest. When his tongue didn’t immediately leave his face, Louis stuck his fingers in the cake mix and wiped it over Harry’s face, getting mainly his left cheek and most of his mouth. Harry had half-expected that reaction, but when he didn’t expect was to feel Louis’ small tongue graze against the side of his cheek as he lapped up the batter. Louis’ hands rested at the base of Harry’s neck to hold him in place and Harry’s hands gripped tightly to his brother’s knees, needing something to hold on to. When Louis tongue got to his lips, Harry parted them slightly, the feel of his brother’s small tongue brush against his teeth as he tried to capture every last drop of batter. 

One hand left Louis’ knee as Harry dipped one of his fingers into the cake mix, smearing it over the side of Louis’ neck a moment later, feeling the smaller boy smile against his cheek before Harry lent down to lick up the mess he’d made. Harry kissed over the stipe of yellow batter, sucking and licking at the tender skin of Louis’ neck, the younger boy mewling sounds of approval. The batter was gone much too quickly for Harry’s liking, pulling off his brother’s neck and looking down at his little flushed face. Louis blinked up at him, eyes wide and trusting. Harry was about to say something, but he could bring himself to form the words as Louis reached back up and carefully cover Harry’s bottom lip in batter. His hand that were still at Harry’s neck, pulled him down low enough so that Louis could suck Harry’s lip into his mouth. Harry doubted Louis knew that what he was doing could largely be counted as kissing, but Harry couldn’t help himself as he kissed back, massaging Louis’ lips with his own. His hands slid up Louis’ side, wanting more than anything to rip his shirt over his head. Louis seemed to read his mind,

“It’s hot.” He mumbled against Harry’s mouth, his top lip still caught between Harry’s teeth. Louis let go of his brother’s neck and instead reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head and separating their mouths. Harry took the small moment as an opportunity to place a spoonful of the cup cake mixture into his mouth. When Louis’ shirt was on the floor, he looked up to see Harry watching him with his mouth open enough for Louis to see the batter that covered his tongue in a thick layer. Louis smiled brightly before leaning up to stick his tongue into Harry’s waiting mouth. Harry closed his lips around Louis’ small tongue, swallowing the batter that was in his mouth and gently running his tongue along his little brother’s. Louis’ mouth was sloppy and inexperienced, but for some reason, that just made the whole situation hotter. The fact the Harry was, probably, Louis’ first kiss, made Harry's knees go weak. Louis’ legs cradled Harry’s hips as Harry licked further into Louis’ mouth, changing the angle and holding at the base of his neck to keep him from pulling back. 

Harry only even thought about stopping when he felt wet hands slide down his chest. He separated their mouths with a wet ‘pop’, and looked down to where Louis had trailed batter over his torso, some even dripping onto his belt. Harry looked up rather shocked to see Louis smiling wickedly at him. The little boy slid off the counter, his head coming up to the start of Harry’s breastbone, leaning up on his tippy-toes to lick at Harry’s collarbones, where the mess began. Harry couldn’t help but whimper slightly as Louis’ tongue trailed downwards over his nibble. He kissed over Harry’s belly button and licked a sideward stripe along the line of his jeans, almost making Harry’s knee’s buckle. There was no way Louis could be down there and not feel or see Harry’s massive hard-on.

Without saying anything, Harry reached down and hooked his hands under each of Louis' armpits, before pulling him upwards. The little boy’s feet wrapped around Harry’s waist and his hands around his neck, their naked chests pressed together. Slowly, Harry leaned in, he wanted this more than anything, but he wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t what Louis wanted. Their lips slotted together like before, this time with the lack of sticky batter, and worked against each other. Louis began to wiggle in Harry’s hold, feeling the boy’s small erection dig into his stomach, the thought alone pulling a moan from the back of his throat. Continuing to kiss his little brother, Harry carried Louis towards the stairs, their baking completely forgotten. 

Louis started to be more courageous with his mouth, changing the angle so that Harry would have to comply rather than the other way around, and pushing his tongue further into his brother’s mouth. Harry reached his bedroom, after tripping up more than a few stairs and almost walking them into a closed door. He placed Louis down on the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing down his neck. His lips continued to get lower, sucking over his small pink nipples, small inaudible sounds escaping Louis’ mouth. Harry fiddled with the button on Louis’ denim shorts, before sliding down the zipper. He pulled them carefully from Louis’ legs, moaning loudly when he noticed he wasn’t wearing any underwear, his small erection standing up against his belly. Dear god, Harry hoped he wasn’t dreaming. 

Louis hands quickly went down to cover his hard dick, a flush creeping up his neck and covering his face,

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Harry asked, running his fingers over the vast skin of Louis’ thighs, watching as the boy shivered.

“It– It’s hard. Is there something wrong with me?” Louis face went from embarrassed to panicked in less than a second, and Harry felt a small smile grow on his face.

“Nothing’s wrong with you, baby.” Harry hovered over the boy and placed a soft kiss to his lips, “Look, I’m hard too.” He took one of Louis’ hands from where it guarded his erection and placed it on the defined bulge in his jeans, biting back a moan as the small fingers stroked along his length. Louis still looked a little apprehensive,

“Pinky promise?” He said so innocently, making Harry once again realize that this was, indeed, his 10-year-old brother. 

“Pinky promise.” With that, Harry placed another hot kiss to Louis’ mouth while swatting away the little boy’s other hand, that wasn’t still laced with Harry’s own little finger, from his erection. He shimmied back down Louis’ body, his tongue flicking out to lick against his skin. With Louis hand still in his, Harry kissed at the base of the small boy’s cock; the sweet sound of his breath hitching filled his ears. His fingers wrapped around the shaft of his brother’s hard cock, his palm almost engulfing the entire thing, as his lips continued to travel downwards and take his hairless balls into his mouth. Louis moaned deliciously above him and Harry began to move his hand up and down, his skillful fingers plying with the tip of his erection before dragging back down he shaft. 

“Okay, baby, roll over and get on your knees.” Harry said gently, watching as Louis followed his orders without hesitation, flipping onto his stomach and pulling his knees up under his chest. Harry gave a moment to appreciate the round swell of Louis’ bum, perfect and plump. Completely untouched. He positioned himself behind his brother, his hands almost fully covering each of his cheeks. He spread them apart carefully, watching almost dizzily as his puckered hole fluttered against the cold air as Louis made a whining sound, the feeling probably very unusual. 

Leaning down, Harry let his tongue trace Louis’ entrance, the boy still squirming beneath him. He circled his hole, carefully dipping his tongue in then back out to suck of the side of the ring. It’s not long until Louis is pushing his bum back into Harry’s face, his large hand reaching around once again to take hold of Louis’ little erections, pumping him in time to the thrust of his tongue. Harry can tell Louis’ is about to come, because his legs shake and his hands make fist in the bed sheets and he’s moaning Harry’s name so addictively. Louis come’s less than a minute later, spilling himself all over the sheets and making a high whining sound.

Harry drags himself back up to sit against the headboard, pulling a panting come-covered Louis into his lap. He kissed Louis’ forehead, his caramel strands of hair matted to his skin, stroking his arms soothingly as he comes down from his high. When Louis’ breathing finally goes back to normal he asks,

“What about you, Haz?” Harry looks down at him with his eyebrows raised.  
“What about me?” He enquires.

“You said you were hard too. Do you want me to try and make yours go away, like you did for me?” He asks innocently and it takes all of the self-control Harry has left to not say yes right away,

“Do you want to? I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want.” Louis looks back up at him with bight blue eyes and a small smile, leaning up to connect their lips. Louis climbs off Harry’s lap as Harry pulls off his pants and underwear and throws them to the floor. Harry sits back in his previous position, Louis eyes wider than he’s ever seen them,

“Yours is so much bigger than mine.” He says astonished, reaching out to touch the almost angry looking head. Harry groaned at the contact, making Louis instantly pull his hand away,

“Don’t worry. Yours will grow.” Harry promised, reaching for both of Louis hands and placing them around his cock. He guided Louis’ hands up and down for a few strokes before the little boy got the hang of it and began doing it himself. Harry’s fingers thread themselves into Louis’, still slightly damp, hair and rested his head against the headboard. “Hey, baby?” Harry’s voice is slightly husky and it makes Louis’ head snap up from where we was concentrating on stroking his shaft. “How about you lick it? Like you did will the cake batter?”

Louis looks back down to Harry’s cock and bites his lip. Harry was about to tell him not to worry, because having his little brother stoke him is more than enough to get him off, but them Louis is leaning down and licking gingerly at the tip, almost sending Harry over the edge right then. He continues to lick at the head, Harry’s fingers holding tightly to his hair, lightly pushing him down until the tip of his cock is enveloped in the warmth of Louis’ mouth. Groaning loudly, Harry pulls Louis’ head up and pushes him back down, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat and making him gag. If Harry weren’t so blissed out, he might have felt a little guilty for almost choking his baby brother with his dick. 

It only takes Louis to hum around his erection that has Harry quickly pulling Louis off by his hair as he shoots white ribbons across his face, some catching in his eyelashes and across his mouth. Still worn out from his orgasm, Harry reached out and pulls Louis back onto his lap, the boy’s bum sitting directly above his sensitive dick, and licks a stipe of come off his face. Louis giggles and Harry smiles too, kissing the little boy deeply, making sure he can taste Harry on his tongue. 

“Can we do this again?” Louis asked once his face his clean.

“Pinky promise.” Harry smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my 4th incest fic. Oops. 
> 
> If you want to read the others, they are [Oh, Brother.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1138581), [Unusual Reunion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/824569), and [ Brotherly Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1141232)
> 
> Stay perverted xx


End file.
